Running Scared
by Average Human
Summary: Alvin has returned, and Stoik has left the island on urgent business, what happens when Alvin corners some of the riders, and Snotlout acts like a mega numbskull. the rest of the gang is in there, rated T to be safe (and I'm paranoid...)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: chapter updated, I don't own HTTYD, or anything really, after all I'm still classified as a minor… don't forget, I'm trying to make some of the characters have Viking vocabulary, so there is a lot of bad grammar in the quotation marks!

**Chapter 1**

"What do ye' mean, 'there be a dangerous dragon that hatched with the whispering death eggs?" Alvin spat angrily at his spy. The well-known Hooligan, Ormr, answered, "We call it a screaming death, I watched as it tore apart the village, it came with three baby whispering deaths, and when it was injured, it was rescued by the very same dragons it hatched with. Strangely it has different weaknesses than the whispering deaths, it likes the sunlight. It was driven away by all those dragon-riding kids. KIDS, would you believe it?"

Alvin thought about how Hiccup had managed to escape Outcast Island, and all of the times the teen had outsmarted the strong, somewhat stupid outcasts. "If ye cant believe it, ye's nutts, that undersized _kid_ has outsmarted an entire tribe of angry, selfish outcasts, more times than you can count!" Mildew had walked in just as Alvin had said this, and put his own two cents worth, "yea, there was this one time Alvin actually had him under his control, well sort of, the kid wouldn't do what he said, anyways, the boy managed to get away, even if I hadn't pretended to help him, he would have still managed to get awa-" Savage cut mildew off by slapping him, probably saving his life in the proses. Alvin thought for a moment, then he yelled, "Ready the ships, we head to Berk at daybreak!"

Toothless jumped through the trees as fast as he could; he was looking for someone. Five teens chased after the black dragon as it ran. Fishlegs was counting off seconds as he ran, and he was already panting. Three minutes later, the five of them stopped a few feet away from the Night Fury, who was sniffing at the entrance to a cave, "Okay Fishlegs," Astrid said, "what's Toothless' time so far?" she looked at the teen who was sitting on the ground panting, in the background the two could hear, "Oh yea, sit down after you run like, four miles, that's smart Fishbrain!" "Ooo, ooo, let's make Ruff do it!" "Oh yea!? How 'bout I smash your face into that rock?" "Ooo, that sounds fun, do it now!" "Ok" you can guess who those voices belong to…

"Five minutes…. There he goes again!" Fishlegs yelled as he pulled himself off the ground and started after the dragon, of which had taken off into the cave it had paused in front of, but Astrid stopped the out of breath teen. "I'll do it!" she said in exasperation, I'll make the grunckle call when Toothless finds him, until then continue counting!" the girl took off after Toothless, into the darkness of the cave.

She followed the Night Fury's sonar calls, realizing why Hiccup had chosen to hide here of all places, and came to a huge cavern, lit by a torch near its entrance. She came in just in time to see the dragon dash behind a rock formation, hear a surprised yell, and watch the playful dragon drag Hiccup out from behind the rocks.

She laughed and called the grunckle call, and after explaining her action to Hiccup, the three of them left the cave. When the trio joined up with the others, Astrid said, "well, that's everyone… what should we do now?" the group conversed/argued for ten minutes, then mounted their dragons and flew off in the direction of the Dragon Academy.

A/N; Ok here's your chapter update, tell me if I missed any mistakes!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N; chapter update, tell me if you have a better name for "Erin". I don't own HTTYD.

**Chapter 2**

Alvin was making his last rounds on the outcast fleet. He watched his men load weapons, and dragons onto the ships. Alvin listened to the angry roars as the dragons were forced onto the lower decks of the ships, and listened to the loud yells of the outcasts as they loaded the dragons onto each ship. The outcast leader chuckled and when't over his plan for a millionth time, making sure to smooth out the details. Hours later, they landed on Berk, near Mildew's old house.

Their plan was simple, the get to Berk, and set free the angry, half-starved dragons to rampage the island. Then the outcasts would attack and finish the job. It was fool-proof, or so Alvin thought, that was until they saw the teens coming toward the old house, and the dying cabbage fields. Alvin urged everyone into the old man's house, and they silently waited until the teens left.

Then the outcast leader remembered he had some soldiers scouting Mildews old property, for any Hooligans that might be within sight of the house. _Great, they had better stay under cover…_ Alvin thought as he watched the teens draw closer. The enemy didn't notice the obvious lack of two annoying siblings with a knack for hurting each other, instead the scouts readied their weapons, in case the oblivious teens noticed them. Well they were oblivious until a bola shot up at toothless, shooting said dragon and Hiccup out of the air as it wrapped itself around the fake tail-flap. "Hiccup!" Astrid yelled and ordered Stormfly to land near the two friends.

As the two of them fell, Toothless rammed into the trees, dislodging Hiccup, and continuing to fall to the ground. Astrid stopped Stormfly next to were Hiccup was pulling himself onto a branch, twenty feet above the ground, "need a little help?" she asked as the teen slipped and would have fallen if he hadn't held onto the branch so hard, "do you think?" he countered in exasperation. "Fine…"Astrid joked, pretending that she really didn't want to. She maneuvered Stormfly to hover next to the branch Hiccup was clinging to, and waited for him to jump onto her dragons back.

Hiccup stayed in a standing position until she was four of five feet off the ground, then as she did a flyby, the teen jumped off, leaving Astrid to land a few feet away yelling, "you couldn't wait!?", and ran over to inspect Toothless, who was chewing on a rope holding the fake part of his tail closed. "Great…" Hiccup muttered, the teen then took out his knife, and cut away the bola. Astrid walked up to him as he reopened the tail flap; just then Fishlegs and Snotlout landed to see if he was okay. Everyone was about to mount their dragons when a loud explosion was heard, "uhh, what was that?" Hiccup asked looking over at Snotlout, "don't look at me!" the teen said defensively.

Astrid and Hiccup looked at each other and said in unison, "the twins!" as everyone mounted their dragons, Hiccup picked up the bola, and stuffed it into his saddlebag, then he mounted and took off. Ten minutes later, everyone landed near the twins, and a smoldering crater. The twins were laughing, and high fiving each other; the shenanigans stopped as soon as the siblings saw Hiccup staring at them with a look of disapproval, his hand on his hips, and his head cocked, Astrid stood next to him with her arms crossed, and the same look of disapproval.

The twins looked at each other, "run." Ruffnut said, and the twins took off towards the trees. Their dragon looked at its opposite heads and started to follow, that is, until Hiccup said, "Barf, Belch! Stay." The dragon stopped immediately, turned around, ant stood in front of Hiccup waiting for him to tell it to do something. Hiccup praised it, then to the others he said, "leave them, Ruff and Tuff will come back to the village later… I think."

Astrid tapped on Hiccup's shoulder and pointed to the bushes to her left. There, half hidden, was the twins. Their helmets were sticking out like soar thumbs, and they kept shoving each other. Hiccup started towards the bush, but Snotlout stopped him, "I got it!" he said and circled around behind the twins. Everyone could hear the two siblings bickering, "they're just standing there." Ruff said, "They don't even see us!" Tuff put in.

Ruff suddenly noticed something, "hey, wait a second, where's Snotlout?" on cue, Snotlout grabbed the twins and dragged them over to everyone else. Once there, he threw them onto the ground muttered, "Mutton heads.." and rolled his eyes. As the twins picked themselves of the ground Ruffnut said, "We were board so we decided to have a little fun." Then Tuffnut put his own two cents in, "a little, we had a ton of fun!" Ruffnut face-palmed. Hiccup sighed, and started to say something, but there was a rustle in the trees about fifteen feet away.

"What was that?" Fishlegs said nervously, but Hiccup never answered him, instead he was looking at the spot the noise had come from. Undetected by the friends, they were being stalked by the very group that had shot Toothless out of the sky. A few minutes later, everyone was flying back to the village, Ruff and Tuff were grumbling the whole time, that is, until Hiccup told them that he wouldn't tell his father, yet… when the group got to the academy, everyone started to do their own thing (Snotlout resting against Hookfang, Ruff and Tuff, well they wouldn't stop hurting each other, Fishlegs started reading a book…)

Hiccup took the bola out of his saddle bag and started inspecting it. Astrid took one look at it and said, "Hiccup, what are you going to do with that thing?" Hiccup looked at her and shrugged, meanwhile Fishlegs looked up and noticed something about the broken weapon in Hiccups hands. The curious teen walked over and took the bola out of Hiccups hands, he looked at one of the rocks tied to the ends. He then pointed out something, "look!" printed onto the rock was a small symbol, "the outcast seal!" Astrid exclaimed. "Okay I'll show my dad.." Hiccup said in defeat.

Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs stood in front of Stoik and Gobber. In Stoik's hands was the all to familiar weapon. "So, this thing shot Toothless down?" Stoik asked in uncertainty, in return Hiccup only offered a simple, "yep." Gobber then stepped forward, "where were you kids when this thing was shot?" Astrid looked at him and answered, "Over by Mildew's old house." Stoik took another look at the broken bola in his hands, "I don't want you kids going near there for a while, understood?" the three kids nodded and Stoik continued, "you three are dismissed; Hiccup, I'm going to keep this bola for inspection." The three riders then watched the two men leave, soon after, they mounted their dragons, and went to their separate homes.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N; I don't own HTTYD, and I'm mad at my brothers (and my Nabors) they stole my skateboard, and shot me with Nerf Bullets! They also threw soapy water at me (they were washing my dad's car) that's what I get for going outside! Oh well… oh by the way, comment on what you are wearing for Halloween, I'm stuck on ideas… so far I'm thinking about being a flower child, and I'm curious about my readers. Oh and someone commented that it was hard to read a huge block of text, so I when't back and fixed my previous chapters to make them easier to read, sorry for the inconvenience!

Chapter 3

Hiccup and Astrid were flying with Fishlegs, they were sent by Stoik to search the island for the intruders that had attacked Hiccup and Toothless the day before. So far they were on the opposite side of the island, far away from Mildew's house. Fishlegs was searching below the trees, Astrid just above them, and Hiccup staying a good distance away from the trees; this was so that he could spot trouble from farther away. They were all within a fifteen feet of each other, and they all had a signal in case they spotted a clue to what they were looking for, it was late afternoon, and so far they had found…. NOTHING! Absolutely nothing. The friend decided to check out the other side of the island, the one that they had been on when Toothless was shot down.

The teens regrouped in the air and started heading toward the opposite side of the island, near the cove, and near Mildew's house. They were right above Mildew's old home when Fishlegs spotted something, and called everyone's attention to it, the old man's cabbage appeared to have been replanted, when no one on the island wanted anything to do near the old dragon-hater's home. "That's not right," Hiccup muttered to himself, to everyone else he said, "okay guys, let's have a look!" the three friends landed next to the cabbage field to have a look.

"It's just been watered!" Fishlegs exclaimed, bending down and picking of a small part of the little green plant. Astrid took another look at Mildew's home, just in time to see the door slide shut completely. Suddenly she knew that they were being watched, and said, "Uhh, Hiccup? I think we should get your dad..." the teen trailed off as Hiccup gave her a strange look. "Why?" Hiccup asked, suddenly confused by his friends urgency. She didn't answer him just gestured towards their dragons, hoping the two would get the idea, mount their dragons and take to the sky. They did, and once they were all high above the clouts Fishlegs asked, "What in the name of Thor was that all about, Astrid?"

"I think the outcasts are hiding out in mildew's home! I watched the door slide closed while we were all busy with the cabbage." Astrid answered her timid friend. Hiccup stared ahead of him as he agreed with Astrid that they should get his father, and the other riders. Soon they saw the village come into view; they also saw Gobber waving franticly at them. As Hiccup and his friends landed Gobber ran up to them, as soon as the village blacksmith was standing in front of the teens, he told them, "Your late, Stoik has already left for the shivering shores! Were on Berk have you been!" Hiccup face-palmed, he had totally forgotten that his father had an allegiance meeting today and they should have been back hours ago.

"Great," Hiccup moaned, "and we actually found someth-" Gobber cut him off before he could finish, he yelled, "Ye found something! Why didn't ye say so!" he yelled so loud and seemed so overly excited that Hiccup took a step back, and flinched. Gobber was dancing around and seemed to be losing his marbles when Astrid said, "ya happy there Gobber?" he had an eyebrow cocked, and her arms were crossed over her chest, staring at the strange scene before them. Fishlegs just stared, his hand frozen in the spot where he had been scratching Meatlug. The three just watched Gobber dance around until Snotlout came and asked, "Hey, what's captain crazy doing?" Hiccup dragged his eyes away from the… ummm… odd… scene unfolding before him and answered his cousin, "Gobber is a little over exited…"

"A little?" Snotlout asked as Gobber finally settled down. When Gobber said goodbye to the four teens (three actually he didn't notice Snotlout) and walked away Snotlout turned to Hiccup and said, "oh yea I came to tell you the twins are trying to explode something again." then the four friend jumped on their dragons and followed the sound to the twins, but when they got there, the twins weren't there, instead there was someone who no one ever expected.

Alvin the Treacherous was standing there, on his left was Mildew, on his right was Savage, and behind the three outcast leaders was an army of soldiers. As soon as the four teens landed, they were surrounded by the outcast soldiers, weapons drawn. "Uhh Hiccup?" Fishlegs said with uncertainty in his voice, Meatlug looked worried. Toothless growled, and Hiccup whispered, "settle down, bud, it's gonna be alright…" hiccup looked up at Alvin, Mildew stood next to him, a huge grin on his face, Savage had disappeared somewhere, so it was just those two, AND A WHOLE ARMY! "Just perfect…" Hiccup muttered. Astrid looked over at Hiccup and asked, "What should we do?" Snotlout chose the worst time to be obnoxious when he said, "maybe I know!" everyone looked at the teen that suddenly became defensive, and was about to say something when Alvin decided to say something, "enough chit-chat! We have business to discuss!" (I'm doing the next part like this because it is easier! So there!)

Astrid- "You?"

Hiccup- "Business?"

Snotlout- "Discuss?"

Fishlegs- "Us!?"

Mildew laughed at their confusion and started to say something mean, but Alvin cut him off, "yes… discuss… as you know, I want Berk for me own… and I want it now!" Hiccup didn't seem surprised by these words, but instead retorted, "My father will never allow it! Berk can never be yours." Snotlout then said something he would later regret, "yea, and you can't get his permission because he's not even on the island!" everyone stared in shock at Snotlout and all of them said in illusion, "Snotlout!" Snotlout realized what he had done but didn't let on to it, "what?" he asked his friends.

Alvin laughed, "If your chief isn't here than taking over Berk will be easy. Especially with a hostage or two…"

A/N so I'm done here, type more tomorrow, but my pet rat is kind of sending me on a guilt trip for ignoring her today.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N; Hey I'm back, so I had a comment from Mottleflower**, and I am now responding to her; I feel you, I get sooooooo exited when I find someone who likes rats and doesn't think that they are gross, my science teacher has two of them, they are Han and Chewy, named accordingly, my rat is a fancy rat, SHE is named nibbles, she is amazingly cute, but sadly she has a tumor, and only a few months left of life…. She is still pretty spunky though, cuddling up in a shoe box with one of my hand-made winter scarfs. When I bother her, she sticks her head into the crook of my elbow, and goes to sleep, she loves perching on my shoulder as I walk around the house, and I assure you that you are not as over exited as Gobber… (Lol he is funny) **so for the rest of you awesome readers, I don't own HTTYD but I love it (and drawing dragons) so here is my next chapter.

Chapter 4

Fishlegs knew he had to get back to the village, and fast. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened… (Creepy dude holding a flashback sign upside down runs by screaming, "I'm smart!"(For short… flashback… I know, I never do flashbacks but… but I'm trying something new.) Everyone was sitting down inside the cave, the teens sat quietly, not daring to move, and risk the warriors with crossbows aimed at their dragons to shoot. Alvin and Mildew stood nearby, quietly talking, and sniggering softly. After realizing that the guards were busy talking, the teens quietly conversed.

"What do we do?" Fishlegs whispered, and Hiccup answered,

"I have no idea… I guess we could-" he was cut off,

"Stop talking!" yelled Alvin who had noticed what everyone was doing, "I don't want any plans talked about here, unless they be mine!" everyone froze, wondering what to do; for once, no one had any ideas. "Great…" muttered Hiccup, slightly anoid, when suddenly out of the blue, the dragons all shared a glance (only Astrid noticed) and all at once released an attack. As the outcasts ran for cover, the dragons started toward their trainers, but Alvin yelled an order, and all the armed warriors stepped between the riders and their dragons, all riders except for Fishlegs who had darted behind a huge bolder, near Meatlug. As Alvin got everyone back under control, he turned his back on the dragons, leaving them to his soldiers. But that had been his mistake; for he had also turned his back on Fishlegs, he didn't even hear his soldiers speak,

"Hey you see that kid to right?"

"Were, you're dumb, I see no kid!"

"Right there!"

Fishlegs took his only chance, he ran to Meatlug, mounted her, and as Hiccup yelled at him to go get help, he flew away; mindful to Hiccups request. (The same creepy dude runs by with a sign that Says end flashback, this time he screams, "Soda is awesome!" (For short, end flashback)

Fishlegs sighed in relief, he was almost there.  
The others meanwhile weren't in as much luck.

A/N; ok I know this was an insanely short chapter, but it was just supposed to be a filler, so I think I'm good. Anyway type the next one later… type one later.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N; ME: ok, so it's been a while huh…. Ok I have been crying a lot today, my pet rat Nibbles had to be put to sleep so I have been pretty torn apart today. Good thing I'm going on thanksgiving break…. So to get my mind off of my little baby pet rat I am giving you guys a new chapter. You can thank me later. oh and a thank-you to Ralyssene118 for the name Ormr

Tuffnut looks in my direction, "for what? Being an insecure lunatic?"

ME: I'm going to kill you Tuff.

Tuffnut grabs my laptop and says, "Nope, if you do I'll break this magic, box, uhh, thingy you type strange, unreadable words on!"

ME: TUFFNUT GET OVER HERE NOW!

Ruffnut joins her brother, and I chase them in circles around Astrid, who rolls her eyes

Astrid: she doesn't own HTTYD, I thing Hiccup does, or the book writer…. Who cares…?

She proceeds to slap tuff hard enough for him to fall backwards and my laptop to fly into the air, Hiccup catches it and hands it to me.

Fishlegs: what is that thing anyway?

Snotlout: she said it was a computer, remember fishbrain?

I look up from checking my laptop, "oh ya, if you have a name for the... I think it's called an OC… please tell me"

TUFFNUT: what is an OC?

ME: I've been told it means original character; I'm not sure, because my friends were disturbed when I asked them

Snotlout: she means the hooligan traitor… when I get my hands on that little traitor, I'll-

Hiccup: OKAY…. I think we should let her write now…

He proceeds to push his cousin out of my bedroom; Astrid grabs the twins and also exits the room, with Fishlegs in close pursuit.

Me: well that was interesting

Gobber: I know, they grow up so fast don't they lass

Me: ahhhhhh! When did you get here?! Get out! OUT!

Gobber: only had to tell me once!

Exits the room

Chapter 5

Alvin stood in front of the teens, he was mad, "alright, who wants to explain what just happened!?" Ruff and Tuff took a step backwards, and placed themselves behind Astrid, who in turn rolled her eyes in their direction. When it was made clear that no one wanted to speak, Alvin sighed in exasperation, and turned to his soldiers, "who let him escape!" the outcast leader bellowed. Even the dragons, who were back under control as well, took a step backwards for safety's sake. Just then, the Hooligan-Outcast spy ran in, and froze when he saw the four kids standing in a corner, away from the entrance to the cave. Astrid, engulfed in anger, said, "You…" in a scary whisper that made Hiccup flinch, "how could you?" Astrid continued, in obvious anger.

The man seemed to back up a little, unsure of himself, but Alvin said, "come in, you no good rotten two-timer! If you are on our side you shouldn't care what they think!" In the doorway was Ormr a highly placing warrior of the hooligan tribe. For once Snotlout didn't say anything; neither did anyone else for that matter. Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other, and then the two of them sat down, leaving the twins, previously hiding behind Astrid, out in the open. The two siblings gasped, looked at each other, and ran behind Snotlout as fast as they could; Snotlout just rolled his eyes and muttered, "uhh, idiots…"

Alvin then starts talking with savage and Ormr in hushed whispers, leaving the teens some time to talk quietly amongst themselves, "hey I wonder how Fishlegs is doing…" Astrid said to no one in particular, "he'll be fine… I think." Snotlout answered her, "after all, the fishbrain is probably already back at the village hiding under his bed." He finished in jubilance. "Snotlout…" Hiccup said quietly, but he had to stop, the guard had finally realized that the prisoners were talking (I know, slow aren't they?) "Do I hear annoying little voices?" the guard asked, "well you do now!" Tuffnut said in a teasing manner (he had poked his head out from behind Snotlout), his sister nodded, and laughed. "Why you little...!" he started to lunge towards the twins, pushing Snotlout to the ground in the proses, but this made the dragons go nutts, and Barf & Belch & Hookfang ran towards their riders, with Toothless and Stormfly in hot pursuit. Alvin looked up just then, and lunged towards Hiccup and Astrid, who were standing up at that moment in time. The outcast leader shoved Astrid aside, and grabbed Hiccup. "Ahh!" Hiccup yelled as Alvin thrust him towards the ground; he landed hard and started to stand up when Ormr grabbed him and held his arms tightly behind his back. Alvin unsheathed his sword and held it at the teen's throat, just as Toothless started to fire a plasma blast. At that moment Stormfly reached Astrid, who mounted her immediately, and moved to stand next to Toothless.

She watched as the twins and Snotlout also mounted their dragons, and also moved to stand next to the night fury. "Alvin you lost let Hiccup go." Astrid said in a slow and steady voice. "Why would I? I could just kill him now; after all I still have Mildew!" Mildew looked up at the sound of his name and said, "At your service Alvin." Completely ignoring the old man, Alvin took the sword and put it away. He gave Ormr a look, and the spy threw Hiccup to the ground. When the teen hit the ground he gasped in pain, and Toothless immediately ran up to him. Hiccup moved from his hands and knees, to a sitting position. "Hi bud." He said quietly as Toothless nudged him over and over. The black dragon stopped as soon as Hiccup fell backwards from the force of the pushes. The playful dragon stared down at his rider, waiting for him to get up. "Okay enough reunion!" Alvin yelled and shoved the dragon out of the way. Other outcast warriors were shoving the other riders off of their dragons as well. All the dragons (except Toothless) were chased out of the cave, "just great." Astrid muttered.

A/N: ok so see ya later, NOT (unless you are a creepy stalker that knows who I am, and what school I go to….) so yea, hope you like the cliff-hanger!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N everyone agrees, I don't own, HTTYD. So there! Please! Any ideas for the name to the outcast spy? Please comment it! And a friend just came over, apparently my favorite kind of music (Mumford & sons, Duffy, Nora Jones, and Adel) is awful, I'm not sure if I can call that jerk a friend anymore… which is kind of sad….

Chapter 6;

"Just great…" Astrid muttered as she picked herself up, off the ground. She immediately looked around the dark cave, and only saw Hiccup, the outcasts, and Toothless. She could see the twins and Snotlout chasing after their dragons, and surprisingly, no guards stopped them as they exited the cave. "idiots." She muttered under her breath, and looked around again, suddenly she snapped back to the present;

Alvin was yanking Hiccup off of the ground again, and not gently. Three guards kept her cornered, and the other ten of them kept Toothless from getting over to his rider. Alvin then said, "Wonderful, I got those mutton-heads away, now for the real business!" he then threw Hiccup at Ormr, "Keep the kid under control; make sure he can't make any hand signals."

- nodded and did as he was told. "Hey! Let go of me!" Hiccup yelled in pain as Ormr pinned his arms (bruised from his fall to the ground) behind his back, and forced him into a sitting position. "Hiccup"" Astrid yelled as two guards did the same thing to her. The teen looked at his friend but didn't dare to say anything. The two of them were then shoved against the wall of the cave.

"gre-"Astrid was going to say great, but Hiccup cut her off, "don't say anything, and don't anger them, we have only a little what they can do." Astrid looked at him and nodded quietly. The two could do nothing accept watch the outcasts as they made preparations for thor knows what, and listen to one of Mildews evil lectures about how they should be careful when they are unsupervised.

A/N; okay, so it was a very short chapter, but I'm really sensitive, and when someone insults me, it knags at me and I can't think of anything else for hours upon hours, so instead of brainstorming a new chapter, I'm going to correct my other ones.


End file.
